Routine
by iceberganalogy
Summary: Day after day. It's a routine. Well, until it's not. A Kyoya x OC fic, Read and Review!
1. PROLOGUE

G

Hey guys, it's a new fic! The title is a work in progress though. I know I should not be starting a new fic. I won't be able to keep up, but whatever. Hope you like it!

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

It's a routine.

The doors of the music room open, and I am greeted with nods. They know I'm not here for them. The quiet chatterings of the other girls flows through the room, melting into white noise. Taking my seat in front of him, I take out a pen and a sketchbook, and I draw.

He never acknowledges me, but there's a sense of appreciation. Even though he is part of the Host Club, he is barely ever requested, mainly there as an accountant, a salesman, a businessman.

I watch him, some days, typing away on his computer, other days, scribbling away in his notebook.

Laughter drifts from one of the less solitary corners of the room, and I cock my head, listening for a second before continuing sketching. Recording the way the light glints of his glasses, and how the sun flashes off his dark hair.

And by the end of every day, silently, I hand him the drawing without a word and walk away.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

Hullo! Welcome to another story made on a whim! Enjoy!

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

The Host Club is in the courtyard, throwing another party, flirting and joking, and overall, just being the Club.

I barely ever attend these things, but somehow, I find myself being dragged by my two best friends.

_"Tsukino Akane! Do something out of your routine for once in your life! Come on, we're going to the event!"_

_"Yeah come on Akane-chan!"_

_"B-but!"_

I shake my head with a small smile as they drag me forward. They sit me down under a tree and take to either side of me, breathless giggles coming from all of us.

"Why hello ladies. Enjoying yourselves?"

We all turn to see Tamaki-senpai, smiling at us with roses in hand.

Chika-chan to my right flushes a deep red and I laugh at her as Tamaki pulls a flower out of the bouquet and hands it to her.

"Th-thank you, Senpai!"

"Well, a beautiful lady such as yourself deserves only the best." He gives her another smile and holds out a hand to her.

"Sorry ladies, but I think I'm going to have to steal her for a second," He gives a dashing smile before continuing. "Care for a walk?"

Face still red, Chika shoots us a glance, and as we nod emphatically, she gets up and leaves.

Leah-chan and I watch her leave before we begin whispering to each other, giggling like children. We sit for a while, talking about classes and our lives, when a shadow falls over us. Mori-senpai leans against the tree we've been sitting at for the past few minutes, giving me a small smile before Leah gives me an apologetic look, getting up.

"He promised a walk with me, heh. See you in a bit Akane."

I watch him hold out his arm for her to hold, and she latches on, a small amount of pink staining her features as she waves goodbye to me.

Smiling, I get up from the ground, and walk towards the tables of food to swipe a napkin. In their haste to bring me, I hadn't been able to grab my sketchpad. I return to the tree and sit where I can see everyone, and draw. I sit in silence until as usual, the day ends. Except for this time, there's no one to hand the drawing to.

I feel so lost, and loosely, I hold my drawing, looking down, in a sense of solemnity. But I look up to see a sight I won't soon forget.

The sun is setting into gorgeous colors, illuminating the whole courtyard, and as I watch, everybody begins to glow, the back light of the sunset casting its magic. Catching a flash of ebony hair, I see him talking to some girls. He meets my gaze, and gives me a small nod and hint of a smile before continuing his conversation. My grip on my drawing tightens for a second, wrinkling the napkin, but the sense of loneliness I felt dissipates.

And as usual, without a word, I walk away.

* * *

Hey guys! As usual, review!


	3. CHAPTER TWO

Hallo again. I bet some of you are wondering why the hell I'm doing this instead of Coming Home and LabL. My writing is kind of in a flop. Whenever I hit a block, I write, draw, read, whatever it is that's blocked, I do it on and on until it goes away. So this is my writers block story. Aaanyways, if you could please review.

* * *

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

I hand him another drawing, this time, I look at him, and catch a glimmer of something perched on his lips, turning them slightly upwards. He doesn't see me staring, so I return to my routine, and wordlessly leave.

There are girls who whisper, as I leave. They think I don't hear, but I do, and I can't help but smile at what they say.

"Why does she keep giving him drawings?"

"I know, they all look the exact same!"

"And he never even talks to her, why doesn't she just give it up, the freak!"

"Hush, she might hear you!"

But I know that he knows that they are all unique. Each one captures him, in every light and emotion. Tension, stress, anger, peace, happiness, despair... Kyoya was to emotions as a rainbow was to color.

I hear the doors behind me close shut, and walk towards the front of the building when I hear someone calling my name. Turning, I see Tamaki running up to me, panting.

With a silly grin that I've known ever since he moved here, he hands me a text book. "Kyoya told me you left this. Silly guy huh, not being able to return it himself."

"Thanks." With a secret smile, I take the book and put it in my bag. As I turn, Tamaki takes my hand and places something in it.

"That's also from Kyoya, by the way! See ya!"

And with that he ran back the way he had come.

I stare down at the rose for a while, alone in the silent hallway, and with measured, quiet steps, I approach a window to look out. The students leave en masse, stragglers coming out in the very back of the crowd, fighting to get to their cars. After staring for a little while longer, I continue my way to the front. And then I break my routine.

I look back.

The Shadow King is true to his name, leaning in the shadow of a pillar, light glinting off his glasses, hiding his eyes. He stands there expressionless, and we have an almost stand off, looking at each other for a while.

I whisper, but I know he hears me, and as I feel the embarrassment tinge my face, the words slip off my tongue, like water in a stream.

"Thank you."

He pushes his glasses higher on his nose and walked towards me. As he passes me, the world seems to slow down, and I can see his eyes from behind the lens. A twinkle of silent laughter, and then time speeds up once again. I stand there, staring again, watching him continue until he turns a corner and is out of sight. I can't help a nervous laugh as I feel warmth burst in my chest. After a few more seconds, I run through the halls, with a foolish grin on my face, and a rose clutched to my heart.

I don't know why it means so much to me, except for maybe the fact that this has been the first time he's physically acknowledged me.

The smile is plastered to my face the rest of the day.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. CHAPTER THREE

Yeah, hi, read and review!

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

I wake up to the cold and the dark.

Laying in bed, I'm too terrified to do anything except for stare at the ceiling. As I bite my lip, I begin to blink away the oncoming tears. It's funny. I don't even remember the nightmare. All I know is that it started out as a dream and ended in fear, fear, _fear._

By the time I finally calm down, all I can do is grab a stray pillow and hug it as tight as possible. Slowly, I'm lulled back to sleep by the smell of a lone rose sitting in a vase at my bedside.

*.o0o.*

"Akane!"

"Aka-chan!"

Leah and Chika run up to me, tackling me in a giant hug.

"What? Did I miss something?"

"You looked sad!"

"Chika said we should make you happy!"

Leah leans in with a sly grin before continuing in a quiet whisper.

"We also thought it would cheer you up because a certain Host won't be here today."

I look at her, mortification and embarrassment written all over my face.

Chika laughs and pulls me into class.

Ever the jittery one, I manage a smile under the scarlet on my face as I watch her flounce around the class to some empty seats, her short, navy-dyed hair bouncing up and down. Leah follows with more serenity and grace than Chika, fluffing her blonde hair as she sits to Chika's right. I plop myself down in front of Chika and turn to face the two, and somehow, we begin talking about nothing but everything, all at the same time.

*.o0o.*

For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, I break my routine. I don't head towards the Host Club today. There's no point, honestly. Ignoring the unexplainable sag in my chest, I head home.

*.o0o.*

_My family owns a large chain of restaurants, very popular in Japan. When I was thirteen I had helped with one of the bigger restaurants we owned so I could experience what the common population lived like. When I had finished my training, they finally let me wait a table on my own. I remembered that day so clearly.  
_

_A wealthy looking family had just been seated, and from the window in the kitchen door, I inspected them. Three sons, all in a single booth, stiff backed and shoulders straight. The older two were covered by the heads of what I assumed were the mother, father, and a daughter. Looking closer, I could see the face of the youngest. He looked my age, but out of all of them, he was the one who looked the most like he had a pole for a spine, and a wire hanger for shoulders. _

_As I watched the expressionless face, he slowly turned, and suddenly he met my gaze. Without a word, he pushed up his glasses, then returned to looking at a menu. _

_A waitress had begun walking towards them, but I rushed to her, and whispered, "Can I take this?" She looked at me then back at the ebony haired family, eyes finally resting on the boy. With a knowing grin, she nodded and walked off. _

_Bowing, I greeted them._

_"Konichiwa! Welcome to Moon Palace! My name is Tsukino Akane! I'll be your waitress this evening! May I have your orders?"_

_The man who I assumed was the father turned to me slowly,inspecting me just as I had him._

_"A Tsukino? What is the daughter of the owner doing working a commoner's job?"_

_His voice was hard, steely, and judging. _

_Stammering, I reply. "M-my father thought it would be good to experience some of the commoners' lives! B-but, w-would you like to order?" I dip my head towards my notepad, now filled with apprehension._

_The daughter -thankfully- butted in before her father could say anything. "I'd like a strawberry ramune! Do you have any?"_

_I give her a gracious smile and nod. As I write down the family's orders, the last one is... The boy. I look at him expectantly. Once again he pushes his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose, and simply orders a water. Giving them another smile, I run off to the kitchen to get their drinks.  
_

_When they leave, I honestly can't help but be thankful. The father was so... Authoritative, controlling, almost, even though I had barely even met them. I looked at the receipt and all of a sudden I realized why the boy had been so stiff, why the man had been so scary._

_They were the Ootoris._

*.o0o.*

As I do my homework, I reminisce, and as I do, the smell of roses fill my head and the glint of light from his glasses appears in my mind.

* * *

Ramune is a Japanese soda, and HOLY SHITE IT IS AWESOME! I've only tried strawberry, but it was _amazing_!

* * *

Oh my gosh. So my English teacher went to a convention and brought back a bunch of unpublished books for us. HOLY CRAP THEY ARE AWESOME. I'm reading one titled Cut Me Free by J. R. Johansson. Go give it a read when it comes out.

Aaanyways! The longest chapter so far (YAY), plotttt(?), and character elaboration(also ?)! See youse later, and please _review_!


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

Hallo, I'm thinking of updating once or twice every couple of weeks, as I need to focus on school, my other stories (not to mention a hiatused nuzlocke with only two chapters. Hehehehe...), and life in general. This will be my main focus, being a writer's block story, but I'm hoping to work a bit on the other stories. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, it really brightens my day, even if it's criticism.

* * *

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

"Akane! Wait!" Hands grab my own before I leave. Tamaki is holding my arm, doubling over and wheezing. From what it looks like, he ran all the way from the music room.

When he composes himself, he runs a hand through his hair, and asks me for a walk.

I stare at him for a second. "What about your Club?"

"They can deal without me for a while. Garden?"

I nod, still confused, but I follow. We walk in silence for a while, the scent of roses accompanying us.

Eventually, we reach one of the stone gazebos, hidden throughout the maze. The mess of blonde hair gets tussled by his hands as he sits down, and I can't help of thinking back to when I had first met him. It was a bit after he had first moved here.

(*o0o*)

_He had been flirting with some girls in home room, Chika being one. Even from the very first day she was enamored with him._

_I had been up to my usual routine, sketching the view outside the window when I felt someone tap my back._

_With a gentle smile, he introduced himself._

_"Hello, I'm Suoh Tamaki. I don't believe we've met."_

_I remember him nervously waiting as I stared at him blankly. Before turning back to my sketch I gave my name._

_"Tsukino Akane. Welcome to Ouran, Suoh-senpai."_

_It was from that moment onwards, once he had given that silly grin and spent the rest of class watching me draw that we became close friends._

_Never quite as public as his clients, but friends nonetheless._

(*o0o*)

Drawing me out of my reverie, he calls my name.

"Akane? Why don't you sit down? You've been standing there for a while now."

I do so with a little chuckle.

"What do you want Tamaki?"

"Nothing, I was just worried about you. You weren't at the Club yesterday. And the day before there were some girls saying some things about you. You're not one to let that get to you, but you're also not one to break routine. What happened yesterday?"

I'm astounded, actually. Tamaki Suoh has often proved himself much more perceptive than he's let on, but...

"Well, what was the point of going yesterday?" I ask. "The only thing that fuels that part of my routine wasn't present."

"But I'm still your friend, and so are the rest of the Club, we would like having another client, another friend. The goal of the Host Club is to make girls happy, we can't stand someone in distress. And I've seen you distressed Akane. I've seen worry crease your brow. And especially over him."

I can't help but roll my eyes slightly as he worries himself.

"Tamaki, I'm fine. Thanks for the offer, but I'm. _Fine._ Okay?"

"Aka... He may be my best friend, but you're my friend too. Kyoya can be a really good guy at times, but... Just be careful. I've known you for so long, I don't want you to get hurt."

"..."

Once again his overly perceptive side shows, and I'm at a loss for words. Weakly I try a joke, hoping to just end this conversation.

"Tamaki, it's not like I _love _him... I- I just... I-is that it?"

He gives me a wary look before suddenlygiving a cheeky grin.""A-actually, uh... Do you know of Chika might want to go on a picnic with me?"

I stare at him for a second, incredulously before I burst into laughter.

"Of course, she's obsessed with you! She would love that. It's nice that you do this for your clients."

"Yeah, I mean, I actually do have someone -don't give me that look!-, but I like treating my clients just as nice as the real thing. Sometimes they even become good friends."

"Hah. Just don't lead her on, she really is quite enamored with you."

He nods with an amused smile before standing up. After stretching, he gives me a hand to help me up, and we head back in.

(*o0o*)

I immediately return to my routine, as if nothing has changed, but I hesitate in letting go of this drawing.

Tamaki's words to be careful echo in my mind. Kyoya notices it and looks at me, eyebrows lightly scrunched, and then they relax. I look at him, and at his soft smile as he lets go of the drawing, and without a word, walks away.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and review!


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

WE'RE GOING TO BE GETTIN SOME PLOT TODAY MATEY! Also, thank you, thank you, _thank you _for all the reviews. This is my most reviewed story, and only five chapters... You guys make me so happy, I love you all so much. Thank you. Also happy New Years!

* * *

**_CHAPTER FIV_****_E_**

Weeks go by, with little to no variance in my routine, except the occasional exchange of smiles. The weather slowly turns cold and the second semester begins to draw to a close*.

I finish the drawing early, a rare occurrence, so I sit for a while, watching him work with narrowed eyes as he focuses on the club's finances. The chattering of the girls around us is unusually excited, and I hear people talking about their winter holidays. Everyone is planning on some fun elaborate trip. So different from me. But that's fine, I was planning on staying home and practicing art anyways. I hear Tamaki's laughter as the twins play a joke on someone, and shortly after his screeches when they pull one on him.

Kyoya is still invested in his work and for a second my heart beats faster as I think about breaking my routine when Tamaki's words replay in my mind for the first time in a while. My body freezes and with eyes wide open I stare out the window. The last times I broke my routine, I was fully justified, but now? All I have are the words of a friend, to break out of something I've done since the beginning of the year. Slowly, I turn back to him and startle when I see him watching me. He holds my gaze for a few seconds, emotionless as he calculates. And then he returns to his notebook. I remain in my frozen state until the girls begin to leave, my mind a blur.

In a blind haze, I shove the drawing across the table towards him and get out of my chair. I don't know why, but I just need to move. To get up and walk. Maybe walk away. Leave. I don't know, I don't know, _I don't know. _It's not fear that I feel, just realization and I need to _go._

I stumble towards the door but I can feel his eyes on me. Eyes of a predator that I've somehow fallen for so drastically. Most of the girls have already left, I'm at the back of the crowd.

"Akane?"

And then I'm paralyzed. _He didn't use formalities._

"Akane, stay a while. Please?"

Somehow, I manage to turn myself, every motion stiff. I peer around the room, gauging whether to run or to walk forwards. Kyoya with an eyebrow raised, a hand to his mouth, lips tugging into a mix of a smirk and a concerned smile. Tamaki, giving me a grin, before faltering and mouthing _remember what I said. _The rest of the Club stares at me, all in a mix of shock and little smiles.

Before my mind comes to a decision, my body decides to go ahead. I place one foot in front of another, stiffly making my way towards him. I cringe slightly each time the heels of my shoes click against the ground. The Club has returned to their activities, escorting out girls, cleaning the music room, fooling around. My teeth dig into the insides of my cheek.

He gestures for me to sit on one of the couches. Still numb, I comply. The world is spinning around me, and I'm not sure whether I should feel sick or ecstatic.

It's when he sits next to me that my mind clears. I run a hand through my hair and look at him.

"Yes?"

He doesn't reply, simply giving me a devious smile before taking my hand. I freeze again, blood rushing to my face before I realize what he's placed there.

A piece of sketching paper. With me on it.

I'm staring into the distance, with a wistful look, my black hair resting lightly on my shoulders, a piece of paper in my hand, a pencil tucked behind my ear.

It's merely a sketch, but I'm astounded at how good it is.

"I- I didn't know you could draw..."

He gives a breathy laugh.

"I don't really. I paint. But I thought I would try my hand at a drawing, seeing as you've given me all these beautiful drawings."

He reaches for his notebook, and out of a side pocket he gently pulls out every drawing I've ever given him. I inhale, and bring my hand to my lips. My thumb brushes against my cheek and I feel how hot it is, and I blush even further.

I don't know what to say. All I know is that he's still holding my other hand.

* * *

[*A/N: Okay so I did some research. Japanese high schools start at tenth grade, not ninth. The school year starts in April and has three semesters, and in between are vacation times. The first semester ends around July, the second around December, and the end of the school year is March. Each vacation time is about a month or so. Since the summer vacation already happened in the anime, it means it's now the second semester. Also, I was probably pretty vague about it, but this takes place after the anime but the same school year. And this information probably isn't wholly correct so if I got something wrong, just let me know!] (Thanks to Extended Experience for pointing out mistakes in the research ^_^"

* * *

I'm not sure if I want to end it this way, so if I do change it, I'll tell you guys in a later chapter so you can check back in. But I do like this chapter. It's not my favorite *chapter 2*, but I really like it. I also spent most of my time writing this and drawing a bunch of Kyoyas on a paper (to later be put on my deviantART -dragontamer155-) haha. Anyways, happy New Years! I, for one, am already fukken done with it lol.

See you guys later, and review!


	7. CHAPTER SIX

Hey, guys, thanks for the reviews and all, but if you're going to just write "updatee" about twenty four hours after I just did, I'm probably going to wait a bit longer to update. So if you don't have criticism or an actual review, please just don't. Aanyways, I actually have a plan. Well, all I really have is a small anchor of plot in a sea of random ideas/wtf even is this, but a plan nonetheless!

* * *

**_CHAPTER 6_**

The first day of winter break Kyoya offers me a ride home and walks me to the door. He greets my surprised father before walking back to his limousine.

When Father asks, all I can do is blush and run to my room.

*.o0o.*

The second day of winter break is Christmas. We do not celebrate it in our house, but Father and Mother hand me presents before returning to their work. When I go out to sketch with my new sketchpad and art supplies, Kyoya is there, bundled up in a black peacoat and a navy scarf, a light dusting of snow on his jet black hair.

He asks if I would like to do something with him, and the contrast of heat in my cheeks and the cold outside is radical.

His chauffeur brings us to Tokyo tower, and we talk for a while as we walk around, Kyoya holding my hand the whole time.

Before we leave he hands me a small box with a ribbon.

When I get home I put on the barrette, a small quartz rose.

*.o0o.*

The next day he doesn't appear. I draw the dead garden outside, barren of life, but still sparkling with a sense of morbid beauty. Something's missing.

*.o0o.*

He doesn't appear again until New Years. We return to the Tokyo Tower to watch fireworks. I lean on him and he wraps his arms around me. He smells faintly of clean linen and apples.

*.o0o.*

I spend the rest of the break with Chika and Leah. They don't know yet. Chika said I looked more complete. Leah agreed.

*.o0o.*

Kyoya drives me to school on the first day back. He lets me hold his hand as we walk through the academy. In homeroom we sit next to each other. I can feel Leah and Chika staring, as well as the other girls. The only difference is that Leah and Chika are smiling as well.

*.o0o.*

When I reach the Club this afternoon, I ignore the deafening silence when they see me and continue my routine.

As I draw, Kyoya reaches for my hand without looking up.

I smile, and it feels like all is well.

* * *

Btw, this isn't the end. And I just wanted to try something different for this chapter. I made it between working on a project, and I like the style. I probably will only use it for sequences like this. Leave a review, and I hope you enjoyed *heart*


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

I'M BA~ACK. Please read and review!

* * *

**_CHAPTER SEVEN_**

Absentmindedly, I run my fingers over the quartz barrette, tracing the dips and curves of the rose it was carved in to. I slip it into my hair, before I change. Chika and Leah wanted to go out with me today, to ask about him. I smile a little. I've fallen hard.

How did this even happen? Why did I ever decide to start drawing him? I don't know... I can't seem to rememb- Oh, yes...

_It's the first day of school, and none of my close friends were there, still on extravagant vacations. It was a free period and I decided to open up a new sketchbook. The courtyard had a few people wandering about, chatting, an idyllic scene, with all the flowers, blossoming into the spring, fresh and beautiful._

_With quick strokes, a gesture of the school and its surroundings, before slowing and adding careful detail._

_"Ooh! That's cool, you can see the third music room! I wonder if I look as fabulous from there as I do right here!"_

__Tamaki is there, bending down to see what I drew. _He exclaims the last part fairly loudly, winking at some girls._

_I roll my eyes with a smile, he can be so moronic at times._

_We talk for a while about break, Tamaki constantly adding in stupid things, making me smile._

_"Hey, Aka-chan?"_

_"Don't call me that_ Tama-chan_."_

_"Hah, you can't annoy me with that, Honey-senpai calls me that all the time... Aka-chan."_

_I give him a lighthearted shove._

_"You were saying?"_

_"Huh? Oh! Yeah! You should come to the Host Club today! It's our first opening of the school year, it'll be great!"_

_"Oh. Well, I don't-"_

_"Nonsense!" He cuts me off with a grin, "You're coming, and no buts!"_

_And with that he flounced away, the crazy person he is._

_.o0o._

_I went to the Host Club opening like he said to. He's been my friend for so long, I didn't want to disappoint. I slunk in behind the crowds of swooning girls, finding an empty table, to watch on. Tamaki -surrounded by clients- caught my eyes and we waved at each other before he attended to the other girls.  
_

_The energy of the room was vibrant and lively, so filled with joy and adoration. It's something I've never honestly attempted drawing before, sticking to myself and my few friends mostly._

_So I flip a new page in my sketchbook, and skritch-scratch, my pencil flies across the page._

_"You're good."_

_A shadow falls over me._

_When I turn, I find him perched close, leaning down to see the drawing. He pushes his glasses up, making them flash for a second, before hovering his finger over the page, an amused smile on his lips._

_"Is that supposed to be me? I do suppose I am an imposing figure, but I didn't realize I looked that sinister."_

_Flustered, I try to reply. "I only draw what I see Ootori."_

_His smile becomes wry as he measures me._

_"Tsukino Akane, daughter of the owner and founder of Moon Palace restaurants, accomplished traditional artist... You _are_ quite good."_

_I shirk away. He may be one of the most powerful people in the school, but he gives me and many other girls the chills. He is like ice, as cliche as it seems, but so true. He is chilling but beautiful in his way._

_But right now, I just want to draw. Alone. So I rip out the drawing from my sketchbook and hand it to him._

_Without a word, I up and leave. No one bothers me, and then, the day is gone._

...Like ice on a beautiful and sunny day... Yes, that still applies.

I put a hand up to the barrette, still reminiscing, this time back to December. The twenty-fifth to be precise...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED! Originally I just planned to put in the next chapter together with this, but it was getting too long and I wanted to elaborate more and stuff so you get this.

I've been reviewing many of my OCs (not just ones on here) trying to see how Mary-Sue they are, and how to prevent it if they are. So I realized I forgot that the routine had to start somewhere... XD And a few of you actually like the flashback sequences (whoa whaaaaa?!), so yeah!

Love you guys, and please leave a review! ^_^


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

_CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER SEVEN_

uguuuu these chapters. Also THANK YOU for all the reviews! And Guest (sorry, you didn't have a username D:) I will definitely consider putting something like that in! Most of Routine's plot is decided by the reviews ahaha because I can't plan plot for the life of me. ((HAHA WHAT YOU HEARD NOTHING NO DON'T GO READ THE REVIEWS THIS IS ALL A RED HERRING))(or _IS IT?_)

AAANYWAYS... Here's chapter eight! (Btw I changed a bit of last chapter because of an inconsistency where I forgot the barrette was in her hair *derp*)

* * *

_"Akane?"_

_Disrupting me form my drawing, I smile softly when I see him, bundled in a peacoat and a scarf, head cocked to the side. His expression was a mixture of irateness and trying to keep down a smile._

_"Hello," I get up, closing the sketchpad and putting down the pencils. I set them on the bench I was sitting at before walking over. Kyoya finally lets himself smile, taking my hand. _

_"Would you like to do something with me?"_

_I redden quickly -damn my emotions- speaking quietly, trying not to stutter as I do so. "With you? Well... Of course. Th-thank you. Where would we go?"_

_He brings my hand to his lips, cold but soft._

_"Surprise."_

_Embarrassingly, a nervous giggle escapes from my throat, and I follow him into his car, heart beating. _

_The Tokyo Tower is always an astounding sight, and today was no exception. Immense and impressive, it spanned up into the sky, a bold structure in the middle of the city._

_The chauffeur drops us off right by it, and I am awed by its figure._

_I divert my gaze from the sky when I hear a chuckle. Kyoya pushes up his glasses, taking my hand._

_"Are you hungry?"_

_"I, um, yes actually."_

_"There's a cafe nearby, I'll treat."_

_"Oh, thank you."_

_He leads me through the crowd, attempting to not touch many of the commoners. I look around as he does so, wondering what a life of working paycheck to paycheck, attending horrible public schools, and owning only one small house was like._

_My mouth begins to curve downward before we stop._

_A lavish cafe is in front of us, plush but comfortable looking seats, low lighting, and intimately close seats._

_I look towards Kyoya, who is still holding my hand, and he nods, leading me in._

_"My father knows the owner."_

_"What a coincidence, mine does too..."_

_I try giving a nod or maybe even a smile, but I'm suddenly fidgety and my throat is all blocked up. _

_I don't know if he notices my nervousness, but either ways he gives me a pleasant smile before letting go of my hand to walk over to a seat, patting the space next to him__._

_I remain where I am for a few seconds, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. My hand feels cold without his in it. I... I barely know him, but* maybe this is a chance to do so.  
_

_This time I decide what to do unlike last time, and I walk to the seat sitting down in the space left. If you could call it space. It was enough for me to sit -arms and legs touching, but sit nonetheless. I continue being flustered, trying to squeeze myself into the arm of the chair._

_Unfortunately that's when the waiter comes in out of nowhere startling me into Kyoya's arm.** The waiter doesn't notice, but Kyoya does, his hand going back to the space where it was previously occupied, a smug grin adorning his face as he orders for me, seeing as I'm too mortified to talk.. _

_When the waiter leaves, I try to go back to the corner of the chair I had been in before, trying to ignore his chuckle. _

_"What's the matter,__ Akane?" mockery in his words._

_I ignore him and just sit there, red as the setting sun, and stay that way until the drinks come._

_When they do, Kyoya picks mine up and pushes it into my hands._

_"Have you tried the hot chocolate?"_

_There's still amusement in his voice, but this time it's not as mocking. So I shake my head and hide my face in the cup, taking a tentative sip. I can't help but light up. I usually stick to the teas and don't drink hot chocolate often, so the flavor is completely unexpected. It's frothy and sweet, faintly bitter with the scent of cocoa, still rich and so utterly delicious. Upon seeing my reaction, he laughs, stating a quick, "I told you so." I smile behind my mug too, and slowly the red starts to fade.  
_

_We manage to chatter on for a bit, learning about other a bit more by the time we leave. His preferred medium is watercolor, his favorite color is navy blue, he's been learning French from Tamaki, and he doesn't seem too bad at it._

_When we do leave, it's arm in arm, smiles on our faces. He drags me back to Tokyo Tower, now lit up since the night has begun to creep over Tokyo.  
_

_We stand looking up at it for a bit before he hands me a small parcel wrapped in gold paper, tied up with a red ribbon._

_"I don't celebrate it either, but Merry Christmas."_

_Before I get the chance to open it, his driver pulls up nearby and he drives me home. Bringing my hand to his lips, he bids goodnight, and leaves._

_I open the box in my room and don the rose shaped barette the rest of the night._

Biting my lip, I look into the mirror. It looks nice on me. Grabbing my stuff, I head downstairs, off to lunch with Chika and Leah. They'll want to hear the story.

* * *

_*_((this is what I was going to put))_ "I barely know him, but OH MY LORD IS HE GORGEOUS_

_**^^ "...Startling me into Kyoya's arm -not that I'm complaining because DAMN." _((oh my god what am I doing X'D))_  
_

I was also going to put this in "_LLIKE WIHAT YOU SEYEY? AKYUIENEAY? I SHO HOUIT ASND SWEXYI LOIJKEEW DSAMNMN_" [{((like what you see? Akane? I so hot and sexy like damn))}]I have a problem... Help TT u TT

* * *

To be honest, I love this story and the writing. I'm not too much of a fan of how I write Akane or Kyoya, but by itself, and not a fanfiction, I think it's not half bad... Anyways, this update was long overdue, so yeah, stay tuned!

SAYONARA MINNA~


	10. CHAPTER NINE

HAHAHA I SUCK AT DELIVERING CHAPTERS ON TIME IT'S LITERALLY AUG 13 TH ALMOST TWO MONTHS LATER THAN I PROMISED, AND I STILL BARELY HAVE ANYTHING DONE. WOW ARENT I GREAT ((tbh tho I had a super hectic summer so like...))

but I think I'm okay-ish with my writers block now so OKaY (also my writing style might have changed?)

* * *

"Aaaaaaah! Akane, you're h_ere_!"

I stagger back as Chika tackles me, and I can't help a laugh as people turn to stare, aghast at the commotion she made, in contrast to the former silence of the restaurant. After a brief struggle, I let myself surrender to her hug and practically drag her along as I make my way over to the table Leah is at, waving at me with a raised brow.

"So, how's it going?"

Snorting at her nonchalance, I push Chika off me, taking a seat. I sweep my hair to the side, looking at the two.

Leah shrugs. "The usua-"

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh!" Chika straightens up, smiling eagerly. "You never told us about your date with Kyoya-senpai!"

My hand subconsciously begins to travel to the pin, sparkling in contrast to my dark hair. I stop though, beginning to feel awkward.

"You never told _us_ about your picnic with Tamaki-senpai, either." I decide to retort.

Always excitable, she jumps up, her smile ever widening. "Ah! He is so sweet! And very nice ahhh- It's a shame though... It seems as though he has a girlfriend... He looks really happy when he talks about her. It's so... Moe!"

Leah and I stifle our laughter as Chika squeals.

"Stop evading the question!" Leah manages to choke out as she begins to calm down. My two friends torn towards me, eyes wide like owls with inquiring grins as I fidget, my smile becoming nostalgic as I reminisce again.

"We went to a cafe at first. It was... It was really romantic. We-" I stop to giggle, "The seat we sat in was soo small, I was almost on his lap-"

"I bet you definitely were later," mutters Leah, a smirk on her face. Unable to help reddening, I reach across the table smacking her.

"N_o_! After we went to Tokyo Tower. And were perfectly appropriate!"

Leah wiggles her eyebrows, and I stick out my tongue, Chika still swooning. "And then he gave me this barrette," I finish quickly, making sure I didn't say anything that Leah could make crass. But, thankfully, both my friends are whispering to each other, smiling and squealing excitedly.

"We always thought you guys would be so cute together!"

"If he hurts you, I'll castrate him."

"Shush! But that's so amazing! Have you gone on anymore dates?"

Flushing I shake my head. "I... We are going to meet up next week... He said he wanted to show me something..."

Leah mentions another crass comment, resulting in both Chika and I hitting her, and we spend the rest of the evening laughing together, until we get kicked out for being too loud. But by that point it's already late, and as I watch their limousines go, my phone chimes.

_Do you know how to use water colors?_

As I look down to reply, I briefly see the light of my reflection- a faint smile, the barrette in my hair flashing slightly.

* * *

Wowowowowow I started writing this almost a month ago. It's like September 5th oh my god.

I'm so sorry. I started school on the 25th so I really only worked on this for a few days before I had to get school stuff. And the the past week has been my first week of high school and hoooooly shit. I am not prepared for assloads of homework and waking up at 5:30 am.

Anyways, I decided a short chapter is better than none (lmao i had no plot for this chapter except a horrible super basic outline. I'm honestly surprised it's as long as it is), and I typed most of this at midnight while working on another fic. So I'm going to wait until when I wake up (probably 2 pm, yay weekends!) to post so more of you are around.

Once again, I'm so, so, so, sooo sorry I've been gone. Things have honestly been more than a little bit crazy.

Until next time (guess what I actually have a mini plot for next chapter!)


	11. CHAPTER TEN

Started working on this on... 9/8/15

* * *

Humans are creatures of habit. Leah's chosen the same seat in maths for the past few years, Chika changes her hair color every year on April 16th, and I still find myself making my way to the music room every day after school.

As always, a seat is reserved from me across from Kyoya, though now he looks up more, eyes glimmering with a smile. I make a note to see if I can capture that in my drawing.

The afternoon passes: the Host Club being the chivalrous devils they are; Kyoya rising occasionally, welcoming and entertaining clients; my pencil skritch-scratching against the paper, gesture drawings of him as he goes about the room; and the day ending with Tamaki unexpectedly letting loose a confetti canon as the girls exit. I can't help a laugh as Kyoya walks the last girls out, straight-faced while brightly colored papers stick onto his hair. I can hear Honey-senpai laughing at Mori-senpai as well, and the Host Club is filled with laughter and giggles. Not the laughs of those being pampered and flattered, but of pure glee and joy.

_No wonder they love it so much,_ I think, watching them with a smile. The twins had started a dumping handfuls of confetti down people's shirts, Haruhi was chasing Tamaki with a broom, and Honey played with his rabbit as Mori made it rain confetti. The glitter of snow outside gives the room an almost magical feel.

Kyoya sidles back across from me, a physical smile on his face this time as he shakes his head faintly.

"Those idiots- It's going to be such a pain to clean this..."

"Mmm, but you love them."

Grinning at him, I lean over, plucking some paper from his hair.

He snorts at me, before resting his fingers gently on the paper before me.

"May I?"

I nod, tilting my head, my smile becoming shyer as he inspects it.

"I don't seem as imposing in these," he says, chuckling slightly.

"Like I told you," I think back to when I first started this whole routine. "I only draw what I see. And my perspective has changed."

His hand finds mine as he simply watches the other Hosts still playing, his contentedness almost tangible.

Or at least until Tamaki shoves confetti down his back.

Back straight, and smile growing taut, he pushes his glasses up, catching the sunlight as an aura of doom sets in the room. The room freezes and turns to watch as Kyoya looks to me, smile plastered on and eye twitching.

"My chauffeur is outside. Wait for me there. It's not right for a lady such as you to witness a murder."

Giggling, I nod, waving at the Hosts and running out as Tamaki sprints past me.

"Good luck, Tama-chan!" I tease as Kyoya follows swiftly. Screams ensue when they both turn a corner.

.o0o.

We chat in the car, nonchalantly talking about school, news, and arts, ignoring what appears to be bloodstains on his clothes when I notice-

"I- Is this the way to your estate?"

"Hm?" He looks up, peering over his glasses, "Yes, this is a private estate of my own. I thought I could teach you how to use watercolors."

* * *

Once again a short chapter, but this means more updates and it keeps people coming, especially with cliffhangers. I actually finished this on maybe the 14th? (Today's the 19th fyi) I planned to do more, but I'm going to be saving that for a future chapter. I think this one is kinda cute, so, you know what? DEAL WITH IT.

Hah, I'm kidding (not really lmao).

Anyways, school has me suuper busy so I think the next update won't be too soon. I assume it'd be up before Halloween,but who knows? I also made animu friends in highschool and joined a super cool art club. And I've also started becoming more reclusive, sweeping my hair back more, and using a guy in a few of my classes to practice more accurate human posing- Shit, am I becoming Akane? I swear I didn't mean for this to happen, omfg (._.')

But yeah, see you in a bit hopefully.

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN

Started writing on 5:15 pm 11/18/15, continued on 7:46 pm 12/10/15, recontinued at 6:05 pm 1/14/16

* * *

We stand in a lavish room, filled with light. It would almost be cold if it weren't for one of the walls painted with extraordinary colors trailing out of a simple framed painting and coming together to create a giant rose. Breathtaking is an understatement.

"Did you paint this? It's- Wow, it's... Amazing."

I can feel him chuckling behind me, and I turn, loving the way his smile is soft and full of memories.

"I did. I came to a... Breaking point of sorts, and for a bit this was all I did in my free time. It may not be the best, but it's my favorite."

"Not the best?" I scoff, "Kyoya, it's beautiful! That takes dedication and effort and someone who cares passionately about what they're doing. That makes it the best, to me at least."

"Thank you, Akane," he beams. "Now don't think me too forward, but I'm going to go get the paints."

"Forwards?" I echo, only to be silenced when he presses his lips against mine.

I startle, stepping backwards, face furiously red.

The only sound that exits my mouth is a squeak, and I can't help looking down as his eyebrows furrow. I could almost swear there was remorse in his expression before he recomposed himself.

"I'm sorry." He bows stiffly, and walks out the doors. "I'll fetch the paints now."

Still stunned, I move to sit at one of the lounge chairs scattered tastefully around -not that I was in any state to notice it. I can still feel the blood in my cheeks, and I feel warmth spreading through me. It isn't long before I'm able to crack an embarrassed smile to myself.

"Hey."

Jumping slightly, I turn, surprised at his appearance. His normal confidence is gone, and he looks more unsure than his usual arrogant way of holding himself. He's still stiff, the box of paints clutched in his hands a little too tightly, and his face flushed, though barely.

"Hey," I repeat. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize. It's rushed, I know. I shouldn't have. It was brash and I didn't have your approval for it, which is unacceptable. I'm the one who should be apologizing as many times as I must for your forgiveness.."

I pause, surprised he understood my hesitation.

"It was nice though," I blurt, smiling.

His look of surprise is worth it, even though like many of his other emotions, it's brief. In another burst of motion, I take his hand, twining our fingers.

"You were going to teach me how to use watercolors?"

He allows himself a laugh, brushing back a strand hair from my face.

"Of course."

*.o0o.*

I look at the paints nervously, I've never had much of a good experience with them and even though Kyoya was quite good, I still didn't know about this.

Voicing my thoughts, Kyoya laughs.

"Akane, it's not like they're going to hurt you."

I step a bit closer and swirl my paintbrush in water before dipping it into a color.

"Wait, Akane, that's too much water." He laughs.

He makes an attempt at resting his head in the crook between my head and shoulders, but pauses, looking at me for permission.

His look of yearning makes me laugh, and I nod. Kyoya smiles, wrapping his arms around me as well as he peers at my progress from his new position.

I fluster, ever the awkward one as I dab the brush onto some paper.

"I've only seen your drawings, so I'm not sure how much experience you have with paint. Watercolors are especially hard due to how one variable, water, can affect everything from the intensity, to mood, to texture," he narrates, as I swirl some colors onto the page in . "Usually, for more detailed paintings, with surer lines, I prefer using watercolor brush pens, though occasionally the water soluble pencils are pretty good as well. But beginning- I find it delightful to just let inspiration guide me, and even abstract shapes take on meaning."

At his words, I shift in his arms, almost facing him.

"Abstract shapes?" I scoff, jokingly. "I'll have you know that this is a masterful depiction of a tree!"

His smile warms me, and he continues chuckling as I return to my work with an exaggerated, "Hmph!"

Time passes, and the light outside slowly dims, the painting abandoned as we lay on a plush couch, staring at the ceiling. Kyoya has an arm wrapped around me, my head resting on his shoulder, the estate silent minus the sounds of the domestics going about their jobs.

It's warm in his arms.

* * *

Finished: 7:38 pm 1/14/16

AHHHH, Finally finished! I'm sorry this took like FOREVER. I'm so sorry, I meant to work on this but I'm a lazy fuck. Anyways! How are you guys doing? I have midterms right now and had math midterms today. And instead of studying for bio and English tomorrow, I'm writing this! Priorities, right?

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If I actually gain the motivation to do something other than sit around on tumblr all day, then let's hope for the next chapter to be out... Before the leap year! I know that's a long time, but it might be less than then. Bye!

**reviews are appreciated too!**


End file.
